


It's Like a Vulgar Taylor Swift song

by glimpseofbliss



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, F/F, Teen Wolf Femslash, first date au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimpseofbliss/pseuds/glimpseofbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Like a Vulgar Taylor Swift song

“You set me up on a blind date!” Allison screams as soon as she enters the house. She hears scurrying around and knows the boys are trying to protect themselves from her wrath, good call. 

“Someone better start talking or everyone is getting an arrow in their ass. Werewolves and humans.” She hears a high pitched whine and hands hitting skin before Scott comes out the kitchen, looking out at her from under his lashes at her. 

“It was Hayden’s idea, she said it’d be funny.”

“Where is she? Stiles get your ass out that kitchen or so help me god.” Her hand is twitching and Scott backs away towards the living room. 

“She’s asleep.” She stomps past him, knocking Stiles on his ass and running up the steps to the end of the hall where Hayden’s room is. She knocks, just in case she isn’t really sleeping before kicking open the door. 

“Who are you setting me up with? Which one of your lovely fucking nutcase friends are you setting me up with?” She says, kicking the door shut and sitting in the chair next to her bed. She holds her phone out to show her and honest to god pouts. 

“Oh, hello Allison. Yes, I’m fine. Yes I did work the night shift last night, work was very hard. Oh yes, I would love some pancakes.” Hayden rolls her eyes at her and sits up, reaching for Allison’s phone and reading the message. 

“Oh, Ally. You’ll love her. She needed a date and you need to get back on the horse. This will be good for you.” Hayden smiles at her and Allison feels a little bad for being so abrupt and upset, after all it was just a date not a marriage proposal. 

“Okay, I won’t poison your cereal. But isn’t the whole point of a blind date for it to be anonymous prior to said date? And what the hell is vermillion?” She keeps reading over the message, trying to pick it apart even though it probably doesn’t mean anything more than what it says. 

“An orange-red and yeah but, this is an important gala so she has to know something about you. You also have to color coordinate. And trust me, Malia doesn’t look too good in orange I understand her fear.” Allison’s suddenly upset again, gripping the edge of her seat so she doesn’t lodge her fist in Hayden’s chest.

“A fucking gala? Hayden I’m going to fucking kill you. Slowly. With knives.” She gets up so fast the chair almost falls and storms out. 

“I’ll be ready in ten minutes.” Hayden groans, slipping out of bed. 

  
Allison’s laying on the couch, texting Derek about what his pack mates have done when Hayden finally comes down. 

“Okay, so I texted her back. What’s her problem with colors?” The girl, whose name Allison hasn’t even bothered to get, has said no to almost every color Allison has suggested to her. 

“She’s probably just saying no because she’s not getting a visual of it on you. She’s really particular about her colors. Are you ready?” Hayden’s scrolling on her phone and it’s irritating Allison because she’s the reason she’s in this mess and she’s just acting like it’s another Saturday night. Allison leads the way to the car, maintaining a stony silence that takes Hayden a while to notice. When she does, acknowledging it with a noisy sigh, Allison feels less angry. 

“Can you tell me about her at least?” Allison asks, windows down so she can admire the preserve. It was a pretty April afternoon, not too cold and not hot at all. There was a light breeze pushing the leaves and Allison could feel her anger ooze out as she drives on. 

“She’s a spoiled rich kid, control freak, genius, she’s a computer engineer or some shit like that. You’d like her, a lot.” Cause she’s just like Lydia. Hayden doesn’t say that, but the grin on her face speaks volumes for her. 

“What are you trying to say, little girl?” She asks, pushing Hayden’s shoulder. 

“Nothing, Alli-cat.”

“Oh, bite me!” Allison laughs, rolling her eyes at the hysterical teen in her passenger seat. 

  
“She hates the purple, doesn’t like the blue, is furious I even tried on the orange and told me the white makes me look sickly.” Allison frowns at Hayden, feeling vulnerable standing in her underwear, can’t imagine how Braeden could just walk around the house like this 24/7. 

“Try the green, Ally. It’s pretty, you’ve always looked good in green.” Hayden’s holding a long green ball gown out at her and Allison feels her heart catch in her throat. It’s stupid to not want to wear a color because it’s someone else’s favorite, especially when that person had no problem leaving you knowing they were your favorite. She snatches the dress out of Hayden’s hand and marches in the room like this is the second most important thing she’ll ever do. The dress is a halter neck with jewels decorating the neck area, it’s long and simple and the same warm green of Lydia’s eyes. It hugs Allison perfectly and makes her feel like a stupid Disney princess.

“Al, show me.” Hayden calls and Allison steps out, fixing her mouth into a pout. She does a twirl, stopping quickly when she sees how wide Hayden’s eyes are. 

“What’s wrong Hayden? Do I look weird?” Hayden shakes her head frantically, getting up to grab Allison’s face. 

“You look beautiful.” She groans, hugging Allison to her. Allison’s rolling her eyes but smiling because Hayden’s dramatic but she’d never change a single thing. 

“Let me show Malia. Ma-lee- uh or Ma-li-ah?” She asks pulling out her phone, quickly snapping the picture and typing in a slightly snarky caption before sending it. 

“Ma-lee-uh. Her mother says it the other way but it’s the southern drawl.”

“Ooh you got me a southern belle?” Allison asks with the worst southern accent she’s ever heard.

“You’re welcome.” She winks and Allison laughs, walking back into the fitting room and slipping out of the beautiful dress. Her phone buzzes and who can blame her, she’s excited.   
–  
Malia:

Green is lovely on you. 

Allison:

Isn’t it?

Malia:

Confidence is two steps short of arrogance, Miss. Argent. 

Allison:

Is it Miss.??? You have an unfair advantage. 

Malia:

Tate and yes, but you are beautiful so you can balance it. Hopefully.   
–

Allison grins, slipping out of the fitting room with the dress on her arm and Hayden’s prying eyes searching her. 

“What’d she say?” She’s reaching for Allison’s phone, looking at her frustratedly when Allison doesn’t give up instantly. 

“She said that green is lovely on me.” Allison curtsies and Hayden laughs, grabbing the dress and taking it to the cashier. 

  
The week of the gala comes quick and Allison’s starting to like Malia more with every passing day, spending all her spare time giggling around the house and texting her. She’s pretty sure half of the pack hates her and the other half is ecstatic for her.   
–  
Malia:  
Blind dates to me are awkward cause you don’t know the person you’re dating. If you were an idiot, neither of us would have a good time. 

Allison:  
So I’m not an idjit?

Malia:  
No, you are. Stop using southern terms, it’s insensitive. 

Allison:   
You called me a dame last night. A d a m e. 

Malia:   
Okay. Would you rather me call you woman? Goodnight, woman?

Allison:  
Don’t you have some sweet tea to go drink?

Malia:  
No, woman. But I do have a meeting with Apple in less than three minutes. 

Allison:   
Good luck, babe. 

Malia:   
I like babe. 

Allison:  
Go away.   
–

“Allison, if you giggle one more time I’m throwing you out the window.” Boyd groans, lifting his head from his book to squint at her. She nudges him with her foot.

“Boyd, Let me live.” She groans, throwing her head over the arm of the couch. 

“Let me study.”

“Malia is meeting with Apple and she calls me dame.”

“Oh my god really? Does she sing with birds and house homeless cats?” Sarcasm is oozing from his pores and Allison puts her leg on his neck. 

“Actually, she runs a doggy daycare.” She grumbles, tickling his neck with her toes. 

“You’ve hit the motherload.” He deadpans, grabbing her foot and putting it back in his lap. “When’s the gala?”

“Friday.” She feels the butterflies swarm in her belly and Boyd crinkles his nose at her. 

“You’ve never seen her and you’re horny.”

“Oh my god, I never come home to a normal conversation. Allison stop being so thirsty.” Scott yells, running into the living room to join the conversation. 

“I’m aroused by her personality.” She whines, burying her face in the couch. 

“That’s so cheesy.” Boyd sighs, closing the book so Scott can throw himself next to him. 

“So, should I expect you home on Friday?” Scott asks, nudging Boyd like there’s a secret Allison isn’t aware of. 

“Hopefully, no.” Boyd laughs at her increasingly redding face, picking his book back up. 

“I hope you get laid on Friday, Ally.” Scott smiles at her like he just offered her a cookie and she returns her face to the cushion. 

Friday afternoon, Allison’s pacing back and forth in her underwear while Erica is sitting on the bed searching through her bag. 

“Are you ready? The car is coming at 8:30 and I have to get ready.” Allison turns to stare at her, annoyed by how calm she is. 

“Malia is the Desert Wolf’s daughter. The Desert Wolf, the big name politician, rumored Mafia leader and I’m going on a date with her daughter.”

“You always wanted adventure. There ya go. Sit down.” Erica pushes her onto the chair in front of her, combing Allison’s wet hair. 

“What if I don’t really like her? You think she’ll get me killed? What if she kills Hayden?” Allison gasps and Erica splutters out a laugh, hitting her softly with the comb. 

“You’ll be fine, I promise. Besides, you do really like her. If you didn’t we’d be having a very different conversation.” Allison looks up at her and Erica kisses her forehead before turning her head forward, running the comb through Allison’s head again.   
–  
Malia:   
Are you nervous? 

Allison:  
Yes. 

Malia:  
Should I come with the car?

Allison:  
That does not ease my nerves…

Malia:  
I realize. I’m coming anyway. Can’t stand the smell of anxiety. 

Allison:  
Thanks.. Asshole.   
—

She waits on the front porch, Erica and Braeden left ten minutes ago and Malia is… Twenty minutes late. It almost feels like a Taylor Swift song, girl likes girl, girl asks girl for date, girl gets ditc-

There’s a red convertible coming around the trees, startling Allison out of her pity party. The car pulls into the driveway but Allison is suddenly too nervous to look at it. It’s obviously Malia came in her personal car and it makes her feel giddy, like she’s actually worth it. She hears the door slam shut but is too focused on the petunias Derek planted yesterday,

“Excuse me, I’m here to take a certain dame to a gala in the city. I’m extremely late, I hope she forgives me.” Her voice sounds smooth like honey, her southern drawl barely there but it’s enough to spark something in Allison’s gut. She looks up to see the prettiest woman she’s ever encountered, her blonde hair perfectly tousled and her dress similar in color to Allison’s bringing out the hazel in her eyes, her perfect mouth pulled into a lopsided smirk and it’s enough to make Allison forget about her tardiness. Malia looks surprised, straightening up as Allison stands. 

“Did the sweet tea slow you down?” She asks looking up with her own sly smirk. Malia’s a few inches taller than her even though Allison has on heels. 

“I wanted to drive you there. Alone. My mother didn’t think it was the best idea.” Malia smiles slightly, eyes tracing Allison’s figure. Allison can’t believe she really exists, can’t believe that Malia is just as beautiful as she is smart. 

“I-I- why?” She splutters, her face heating up. 

“I wanted the first time we met to be private. Are we ready?” She holds a hand out and Allison grabs it eagerly, still staring at Malia. They get in the car and Malia’s barely holding back a smile as she backs out of the driveway, Allison still staring in shock. 

“You okay?” Malia asks, quickly looking over at her before putting the roof of the car up. 

“I-uh-y- yes?” Malia laughs, reaching over to tuck a strand of hair back in Allison’s clip. 

“So I make you nervous? Not the gala filled with werewolves and politicians?” She has one hand on the steering wheel and the other behind Allison’s seat. 

“I’m not dating the werewolves or the politicians. I’m dating you.” Malia grins, 

“Well, true. But is it really a date if you don’t speak?” Allison rolls her eyes and sits up straighter. 

“You’re really pretty.” She mumbles, staring in her lap. 

“What’d you say, woman?” 

“You are aesthetically appealing and I really like looking at y-” Allison watches Malia drive past the exit for the theater and looks back over at Malia, who’s as nonchalant as ever. 

“Malia?”

“Allison?”

“The gala?”

“What about it?” Allison sits up and Malia looks over at her like she’s crazy. 

“The exit was back there.” At the moment Malia is lowering the top of the car, throwing her purse in the back seat. 

“I’m hungry, there’s a burger joint I think twenty minutes out.” Allison gapes at her, feeling shock and excitement fight for a spot in her gut. 

“T-t-the.” She takes a second to compose herself before turning her whole body towards Malia, “What about the gala?” 

“I don’t want to go to the gala. It’s fucking boring and I’d be putting on a show instead of actually trying to woo you. So we’re going to a burger joint on a proper date.” She turns on the radio, winking at Allison before turning her head back to the road. 

“A burger joint in ball gowns?” It’s the stupidest idea, skipping her mother’s annual gala to go eat burgers. It’s stupid but Allison thinks it’s the best idea, 

“Ya look really pretty.” Another blinding smile that has Allison sagging back against her seat. 

  
The cashier looks confused with good reason to be, seeing how Allison and Malia are standing there in color coordinating ball gowns ordering burgers. 

“If your mother comes looking for us, I will kill you.” Allison mumbles, picking up their tray. Malia wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her towards the back, letting Allison slide into a booth before sliding in next to her. She’s warm and Allison just wants to cuddle up to her. 

“My mother hasn’t attended the gala in its entirety in four years.” She’s shoving fries in her mouth and Allison shouldn’t find it as cute as she does. 

“Too many suck ups and favors being asked?” 

“Too many politicians trying to get their face out there. Trying to be associated with “The Desert Wolf”“ She’s biting into her burger and watching Allison. 

“Are you not interested in politics?” Allison asks finally starting her own food, none of the usual first date jitters stopping her. 

“You know I’m not. Politicians, even the best ones, are backwards and they’re liars. I can’t lie.”

“You’d be like the first honest politician. ‘My fellow Americans, we are broke.’” Malia splutters before laughing so loud the couple next to them moves away but she makes Allison grin. 

They sit there for two hours, laughing obnoxiously and talking about whatever comes to mind. When they leave, Allison is full and happy and can’t believe she even thought she wouldn’t like Malia. She’s brash, honest, sweet and funny. She kept Allison on her toes and challenged her at every turn without making her feel bad about herself. Malia slips her hand in Allison’s when they leave and Allison feels like she’s flying, smiling up at Malia who remains cool the whole time. 

“I’m kinda upset I didn’t get to dance in this dress.” Allison whines on the walk back to the car, ruffling the dress and pouting. Malia stops, turning Allison to face her before wrapping her arms around her waist and swinging her around. 

“We’ll dance here then.” She mutters, swaying back and forth still holding Allison in the air. 

“You’re ridiculous.”

“And you wanted to dance.” Malia twirls and Allison shakes her head, pushing Malia’s hair out of her face. 

“Can I kiss you?” She whispers, tangling her fingers in Malia’s hair. 

“I’d be upset if you didn’t.” Allison smirks before pressing her lips lightly against Malia’s. She pulls away after a second and Malia knits her eyebrows together, pulling Allison back in and staring at her for a second before smashing their mouth together. She lowers Allison back on the ground just so she can pull her body in again. She kisses greedily, like there’s some part of Allison she can reach through her mouth and Allison is happy to give just as good as she gets. Malia pulls back, her eyes bright blue and her smile filthy. 

“Is anyone expecting you home tonight, Ms. Argent? If not, would you like to accompany to my home?” Her accent is thicker and has Allison weak at the knees. 

“I would love to.”


End file.
